


Scorpius Malfoy and the Twenty-Minute Snog

by lq_traintracks (lumosed_quill), traintracks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Plug, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:04:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosed_quill/pseuds/lq_traintracks, https://archiveofourown.org/users/traintracks/pseuds/traintracks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus has a way of making class even more of a challenging learning experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scorpius Malfoy and the Twenty-Minute Snog

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Daily Deviant's theme of: Anal Inserts

Scorpius was getting used to it: attending his classes whilst wearing a butt plug. He'd maintained Acceptables and above all year. In fact, Scorpius thought he might actually be doing better in Defense Against the Dark Arts because of it. Something about training himself to hold it in – the command he now had over even his smallest muscles. He could take down any Gryffindor they threw at him.

Except for one.

Never that one. The same one who had him wearing the butt plug in the first place. His boyfriend, Albus Severus Potter.

"I almost had you with that Confundus," Scorpius told him as they walked out of class (slowly, because of It. Sweat, you see.)

"No, you didn't," Al smirked.

No, he didn't. Al hadn't even had to break dueling stance to block the charm.

"All right, but you have to admit, I did a fair job with the others."

Albus gave him a sideways look. "A fair job," he allowed.

More than fair would be more accurate. Scorpius had immobilized the Weasley boy and the Scamander twins at the same time. At the same time, meaning all at once. Three blokes on the floor at his feet. There wasn't anyone else in their year who could do that – three at once, that is. Not even Al. Yet Scorpius still couldn't take Al down when it was only the two of them.

There was just something about Albus Potter. Something that confounded Scorpius in ways not even a spell or charm could. Something that made Scorpius do the most embarrassing, potentially problematic things. Like wearing a butt plug in class, for instance.

Because Albus Severus Potter was really, really hot. But beyond being smoking fit, if a bit skinny, he was charming and smart and bloody sweet when he wanted to be, and he was a wizard in bed as well as out.

Scorpius loved the plonker, even though he'd never say so. Wearing this thing up his arse was about as close as he'd get to that. And walking more slowly with him to help Scorpius keep it in was about as close as Al would get to saying it back probably.

Mad history, their families. It's genetic, see.

But they both knew where their names ended and where the fun began. They knew where they were walking. And why. Although, you'd never know it by looking at Al. He was all smooth unhurriedness. That, as much as the fullness of Scorpius' arsehole, was making Scorpius just a little antsy.

A little uncomfortable.

A little overly warm.

A little erect, not to put too fine a point on it.

"Did you see Professor Patil's face when you lobbed Abbott on his arse?" Al said now, hands thrust into his pockets as they made their way back to the dormitory.

"No." Scorpius blushed. (He had seen it, actually.)

"At first she couldn't even find him, you sent him so far across the bloody room," Al laughed, elbowing him good-naturedly in the side. Scorpius' arse clamped down in response, and he stifled a grunt.

Al inhaled, deep and long, then he asked, "How is it?" Al looked anywhere but at Scorpius.

"Fine," Scorpius told him. But truth be told, he was fatiguing. He'd only ever worn it through one class at a time before, but Defense today had been a double. And it was one thing to sit around with something up your bum – completely another to dual like that.

"You have a free hour now, don't you?" Al asked.

"You know I do, Potter," Scorpius gritted out.

"I'd forgotten," Al said innocently. Then he added, "Malfoy," and he touched his wand. A slow, churning jolt of energy surged through the toy and vibrated Scorpius' arse for all of three seconds.

Scorpius stopped on the stairs they'd begun to climb, gripping the banister and squeezing his eyes shut.

Al waited for him, a step above. When Scorpius opened his eyes and looked up, Al leaned down, hands still in bloody pockets, and whispered, "I was nice to you in class. Wasn't I?"

"Git," Scorpius breathed. "Does your father know how thoroughly Slytherin you actually are?"

Al just smirked. Then he turned and began ascending the stairs without him.

Scorpius shouted up after him, "That hat's gone barmy, you ask me."

Al's retreating shoulders just shrugged.

Scorpius surreptitiously adjusted the crotch of his trousers, tightened down on the plug, and not-so-reluctantly followed him.

…

Albus hardly waited for the door to close before he set the plug to buzzing again. Scorpius groaned and went right to work on Al's shirt, though his hands were trembling and he was starting to sweat. His fingers slipped on the buttons, and even still, Al waved his wand and made the thing go harder inside him.

"Fuck you," Scorpius sighed, slipping his hands inside Al's shirt, onto his chest.

"You love feeling me up your arse while we dual," Al told him, an edge to his voice now that he'd kept hidden before. Scorpius thrilled to the sound of it and all that it indicated about Al's arousal. He dropped a hand to Al's crotch and squeezed his hard cock through his trousers.

"You love it, too," he breathed.

Al's wand moved through the air, and the vibrations stopped. Scorpius whimpered.

"I want your hot mouth on my cock so fucking bad," Al told him, already working on his belt and zip. "I couldn't stop thinking about it all through class. You almost Stupefied me. Did you realize that?" Then, "Take your clothes off, Scor."

Scorpius began frantically stripping. He wanted to suck Al off so much he could scarcely catch his breath. Neither of them had even taken the time to ward the door.

"Leave it in," Al instructed once Scorpius had his pants off. Al was stroking himself with one hand and wielding his wand with the other. He started the vibrations once more with a flick of his fingers.

Scorpius whined as he slid to his knees. Al's cock was in his mouth before the sound was all the way out. He wasted no time moving on it, taking it deep and slow and then sliding almost all the way back.

"You're the hottest goddamn thing," Al breathed out. "When you took all three of them down, I almost came." His hand sifted into Scorpius' hair and tugged gently. Scorpius purred around his cock. "It takes all my concentration to best you," Al confessed. "It takes – fuck, like that, Scor -- it takes everything I have. You're so bloody good. It turns me on so much."

Sweet, see? Sweeter than anyone would ever know. Scorpius laved his boyfriend's dick and moaned, taking it as far back as he could.

"You're going to make me come so hard," Al told him. He started a languid thrusting into his mouth. And with each undulation of his slim hips, Al tapped his wand against his own thigh, sending a burst of electricity through the plug and into Scorpius' arse. With every tap of his wand, Al moved the plug now, too, fucking him with it.

Scorpius wailed around the cock moving in his mouth. The fuck was maddening, and he could feel the vibrations down into his thighs, up into his belly. The tremors hummed through his cock and bollocks, and all Scorpius could do was get fucked, front and back, and try not to cry with how good it felt.

But then it got better. Al started tapping faster. He held the back of Scorpius' head in his other hand and fucked his cock between his lips. Scorpius just held his mouth open for it, loving how Al's cock felt running back and forth over his tongue, to the back of his throat. Yet while he couldn't move his mouth, he couldn’t help bucking his hips as the plug reamed him.

When the come shot over his tongue and Al started groaning and losing rhythm, Scorpius swallowed and grasped Al's flexing thighs, even as his eyes watered and Al went a little too deep and Scorpius gagged just a little for a second.

"Sorry!" Al gasped, dropping his wand all together and cupping Scorpius' face in both hands, pulling out. "Shit – sorry!" His cock was still dribbling little pearly drops onto the floor now.

"You're wasting it," Scorpius informed him and leaned in to lick at the slit.

Al groaned, closing his eyes and smiling, his hand back in Scorpius' hair, and for a moment, it was like he might say it. He wore it so openly. It was all over him. And Scorpius wanted to yell it for the whole dorm to hear:

I BLOODY LOVE THIS GRYFFINDOR PONCE!

But he kept it in, blinking up at Al's serene face until he opened his eyes and looked down at Scorpius. And that's when he said the absolute sweetest thing.

"Oh fuck, your arse!"

Scorpius laughed. "Yeah. What are you going to do about it, Potter?"

"How are your knees?"

Scorpius shrugged. "They'll last. What do you want?" His heart thudded hard at all the many, many sordid thoughts he was having.

Then Al got down on the floor with him. He Summoned a pillow from his bed and lay back against it. He crooked his finger at Scorpius. "Straddle my face."

Scorpius nearly fainted.

But he rallied. He crawled, plug and all, up over Al's face, his knees nice and wide. Al steered Scorpius' cock down into his mouth but then immediately sucked off again, making Scorpius growl loudly.

"Sorry," he said. "Accio wand." Once Al had his wand back again, he fit Scorpius' cock back inside his warm mouth and started once again tapping, but this time against Scorpius' thigh, sending the plug in and out of him and vibrating all the while.

Scorpius was already close, and now he was in his boyfriend's mouth, and he was fucking his hips, fucking down into that suckling perfection. And it was embarrassing how fast he shot his load. Well, perhaps not if one knew how long he'd had Al's plug up his arse, and Al certainly did. He didn't seem to mind the ultra-quick mouth fuck, though; he hummed and swallowed, free hand reaching around and squeezing Scorpius' bum while he came.

When he was well and thoroughly empty, Scorpius pulled back. Al licked his lips and smiled up at him. "You're bloody brilliant."

"And you're a sadistic bastard."

"Am not. For instance, I am now going to ask after your well-fucked arse." He waited a beat. "How's your arse?" He wanded the plug out, sent a Scourgify over it, and dismissed it to his trunk.

"Well?" he prodded when Scorpius just stared at him.

Scorpius held out his hand and tried the trick he'd been working on in his spare time – a wordless Accio -- and his wand flew into his hand. Scorpius leaned down quickly and brought the wand tip to Al's throat.

There was a moment of panic on Al's face before Scorpius whispered, "Kiss me."

"What are you on about?"

"I said kiss me, you coward."

Al just swallowed, staring up at him wide-eyed.

They'd never done this.

When five seconds went by with no snogging, Scorpius screwed up his own courage and leaned down the rest of the way. He touched parted lips to Al's, and they kissed softly at first – no movement, not even breath. Then Scorpius slipped his tongue into Albus' mouth, and Al moaned, his arms coming up around him, pulling him closer. Al's tongue met his, and they were so very much snogging. Hard and desperate and breathing and groaning.

Al rolled on top of him and broke the kiss. "Did you just call me a coward?"

Scorpius shrugged.

"How'd you get your wand like that?"

Scorpius smiled.

"How much time do we have left?"

Scorpius thought for a moment. Al's cock was getting hard against his hip. "Twenty minutes?"

"Want to go again?" Al asked.

Scorpius warded the door in answer.

Then he dropped his wand, ran his fingers into Al's thick, dark hair, and pulled him down for a twenty-minute snog.


End file.
